Percy Jackson
Perseus "Percy" Jackson is a 17-year-old son of Poseidon. He is roleplayed by MermaidatHeart. Biography Perseus "Percy" Jackson was born on August 18. He was raised by his single mother, Sally, whose parents tragically died in a plane crash. When Percy was a baby, his father, left to protect him and his mother from monsters. However, Poseidon visited him when he was in his cradle, which Percy described as a "golden glow" and his father's warm smile and a hand on his head. When he was a toddler, his mother married Gabe Ugliano, whom Percy despised and called "Smelly Gabe" because of his body odor that smelled like alcohol. Strange things often happened around Percy, often resulting in him getting into some kind of trouble or getting kicked out of school. When just a baby, Percy was attacked by a snake, but managed to strangle it to death. When he was in third grade, a man followed Percy around when he was at school, but by threatening to call the police, the teachers eventually got the man to leave. However, nobody believed him when he said that the man had one big eye. When he was in fourth grade, he accidentally hit the wrong lever on the catwalk when his school was visiting the Sea World Shark Pool and made his class take an unplanned swim. Then in fifth grade, he accidentally fired a war cannon which hit the school bus. Percy recounted that he was expelled from six schools over the course of six years. Percy's fatal flaw is excessive personal loyalty. He will risk his life for anyone; his friends, family, strangers, and sometimes even his enemies. Early Life Percy was on a field trip, when his pre-algebra teacher called him in to have a "chat". She turned into a Fury and attacked him, but Percy was able to defend himself using Riptide. On the last day of school, Sally offered to take him to the beach, where his friend Grover revealed himself to be a satyr. Sally then drove him and Grover to Camp Half-Blood, only to get attacked by the Minotaur. After fighting it off, Percy dragged Grover to camp, where he passed out seconds after he arrived. Appearance Percy has black hair and sea green eyes. He normally wears a Camp Half Blood T-Shirt and jeans. Alliances *Annabeth Chase (girlfriend) *Grover Underwood (best friend) *Juniper *Thalia Grace *Nico di Angelo *Jason Grace *Piper McLean *Leo Valdez *Hazel Levesque *Frank Zhang *Miranda Marino (Like a sister) *Tyson *Steven Kirkland *Duncan Martinez *Mila Robertson Enemies *Ivy Pines *Clairsse La Rue *Claire Blackwell *Icarus Powers/Abilities/Weapons *Percy has the ability to control water, such as shaping it, bending it, heating it, and freezing it. *Percy somewhat has control over other liquids. *Percy can breathe underwater. *Percy can locate himself at sea *Percy is an incredibly fast swimmer. *Percy can talk to fish and horses. *Percy is one of the most powerful children of Posideon. *Percy, like his brothers and sisters, is claustrophobic. Schedule Gallery Sword-Riptide.jpg|Percy's sword, Riptide Percy02.jpg Percy03.jpeg Percy04.jpg Percy Jackson.jpg Percy06.jpg Percy07.jpg Percy08.png Percy09.jpg Percy10.png Percy11.jpg Percy12.jpg Percy13.jpg Percy14.png Category:Child of Poseidon Category:Fifth Cohort Category:Hero Category:Cabin Co-counselor Category:Hydrokinesis User Category:Seventeen Category:Male Category:American Category:Loyalty Fatal Flaw Category:Camper Category:MermaidatHeart Category:Greek Category:Roman Category:Memory loss